Eternal Sisters
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: What if Zoey refused to see her friends in jail? What if the police officers weren't let them either. Now Zoey's sister comes can she help make Zoey believe she is not a murderer and that she is loved by so many? And that together they will defeat Neferet?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

What if Zoey refused to see her friends in jail? What if the police officers weren't let them either. Now Zoey's sister comes can she help make Zoey believe she is not a murderer and that she is loved by so many? And that together they will defeat Neferet?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was making wedding plans with Emily, Kim, Angela and Rachel. She was imprinted on by Jared Cameron. Emily was imprinted on by Sam, Kim was imprinted by Embry, Angela was imprinted on by Jacob and Rachel was imprinted on Paul.

They had accepted her as she was a vampyre a full vampyre and she was the daughter of Nyx and so was her sister Zoey even if Zoey didn't remember it. They also accepted her because Emily and Kim were Vampyre's and Angela was a fledging.

Now Bella was planning her wedding to be with Jared. Jared imprinted on her when he was visiting with the Pack. Bella hadn't met the Pack until they came. _Edward_ hadn't told her about them or anything about the werewolves. Edward left and Bella thought could go to hell if she ever saw him again. She didn't know what to think about the rest of the Cullen's. But she hadn't told them her most important secret that she was a different type of vampire.

Bella was a fully-fledged Vampyre and a High Priestess of the Seattle school of Night. That Bella had told the Council that it was out of their reach. She was going to run it without the council.

There were some from Forks who had been marked. Like Benjamin Cheney, Eric Yorkie and a few others.

She was talking with Emily, Kim, Angela and Rachel when she suddenly stops talking and she was getting a vision of her mother Nyx.

" _Daughter. Zoey is in danger of rejecting the change she had been arrested and thought to have believe to killed two people which is false. Neferet did it. The threat is grave. And the Tulsa house of night needs your help and Zoey's they won't survive without your help", Nyx says_

" _I will of course go immediately too them", Bella says_

" _Neferet has turned the White Bull to her consort. She has killed many", Nyx says_

" _What about the Black Bull?" Bella asks_

" _Hasn't interfered yet. But fledging's at Tulsa are fighting with each other. You need to unit them by clever daughter", Nyx says_

" _I will", Bella says_

" _Thanatos is High Priestess of Tulsa and has rejected the council. And has made the Tulsa school of Night like this one but there is fighting between two groups of fledging's the blue ones and the red. You need to make them see they are not so different", Nyx says_

" _I will. Anything else?" Bella asks_

" _Kalona my fallen warrior has sworn himself to Thanatos and is the schools Sword's Master. He is trying to make amends. I am seeing a change in him but Erebus doesn't. Isabella where do you stand on this issue?" Nyx asks_

" _If I see him changing it will not bother me. But I trust you mother. So I will trust Kalona for now as long as he has your silent approval", Bella says_

" _Erebus has been trying to hide his meetings with Kalona to stop him coming back into my favour watch out for him. Erebus refuses to believe a person can change. We have to make him see. Before it is too late", Nyx says_

" _I will do my best. Where is Zoey?" Bella says_

" _Zoey is being held in the County Sheriff's office. She is refusing to see anyone even her grandmother and the sheriff is keeping everyone away from her. She only has a day left without you there", Nyx says_

" _I will leave immediately and I will do my best", Bella says bowing_

" _Bring the wolves with you", Nyx says_

" _On your command", Bella says bowing_

" _Go to Zoey and convince her. But be careful. Tulsa is full of darkness", Nyx says disappearing_

"Bella are you alright?" Angela says

"She had just got out of a vision Angela give her a break", Emily says

"My mother needs me to go to my sister in Tulsa. The darkness is at its peck", Bella replies

"We will go with you", Emily says

"Grab you imprints we will need everyone is Tulsa", Bella says

"We will be ready within the hour", Rachel says

"I will tell the Professors to look after everything till we get back", Bella says

They move quickly to do their tasks. They were quickly done and they were on a plane heading her Tulsa…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
